Time
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: What will be felt when she’s faced with the unknown? Warnings: SemiSpoilerish if you haven’t watched Season 2. Rated K for mild content. Please Review!


**Title**: Time**  
Word Prompt**: Time**  
Rating**: K+**  
Summary**: What will be felt when she's faced with the unknown?**  
Pairing/Characters**: Joan, Little Girl God**  
Warnings**; Semi-Spoilerish if you haven't watched Season 2, otherwise no warnings needed.

Joan stared at God as he left. When she turned back to see her "army" she knew a lot of stuff was about to hit the fan. It was her choice to tell others that she not only saw God but spoke to him as well. She shook her head. Who to tell first though? Adam…well she'll give him the fact that he wanted to believe her after she came back from Crazy Camp, but she was so confused on what to really believe at the time, she talked him out of it.

She was still very, very hurt over him cheating on her. They were slowly working to regain their friendship. Joan blinked back tears, but knew saying no that night in the camper was the right decision for her. So Adam didn't like it, and did something about it. That was his decision, his choice, and his problem. Not hers. If God ended up teaching her anything, and one of many lessons over the past two years, it was be more confident in her decisions, in her choices no matter if they turned out to be right or wrong at the end of the day.

Joan gave brief smile to herself as she thought of the protectiveness in her father, Will and older brother Kevin's voices when they learned of Adam's deception. Even her mother Helen and younger brother Luke were angry at him for a short while. But Joan convinced all of them to leave Adam be. Let him live with his guilt. That's punishment enough for him. No big brothers, no police intimidation, no bad grades, no logistical explanation needed. Guilt was enough.

Joan had two people she could tell first, Luke, or Helen. Luke would find a logical reason for God "appearing" to her, so she wasn't sure she wanted that. It would just cause everyone a headache. Her mother Helen…She might be her best option.

Bidding her friends and brother goodbye, Joan started walking home. Passing by the bookstore, Joan turned on her I-pod. Shuffling through the songs she wasn't in the mood for, her favorite Green Day song came on: "_Time of Your Life (Good Riddance)_." Joan began to softly sing the lyrics aloud as she came upon her favorite spot in the park. Leaning against the tree, she let the lyrics engulf her.

Time. Joan had a lot of it, yet so little at the same time. She had much time to live, well as far as she knew. It wasn't like God was going to tell her anytime soon. He doesn't answer the 'why's' in life. However, Joan knew she had very little time when it came to defeating Ryan Hunter. That guy had an agenda, and Joan Girardi was going to make darn sure that he wasn't going to fulfill it. He already burned Grace's father's synagogue, and vandalized Father Ken's church. Nothing of that sort will happen again so long as Joan is living and breathing. She's got God on her side. So Ryan claims to be as powerful as God. "We'll just see about that Mr. Hunter. You will not win. I won't let it happen, God won't let it happen, we stand together. You will be defeated. I know it." Joan said quietly and determined.

"You have much faith Joan. I'm glad I've taught you something." Said a young girl who ran after a blue ball, which rolled past Joan. Joan smiled back. "You've taught me a lot of things. I guess, more often than not, it takes me awhile to see that." "But you see it nonetheless Joan. You don't ignore it. Remember I put compassion and love into your recipe. You can't not feel. You're doing well, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. So in addition to my army, what is it going to take to slay the twisted dragon we call Ryan Hunter?" Joan asked with a smile. "You know I can't answer that. All will be revealed in time, Joan. In time." Joan watched as Little Girl God walked off, and gave the classic backward wave. Although Little Girl God said nothing Joan didn't already know, she felt a large sense of comfort and relief, and that everything would be okay, in time.

_**(A/N- Please Review!! Thanks!! -TRP)**_


End file.
